Field
The present disclosure relates to a mount technique and a packaging technique for an electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
An electronic device, such as a photoelectric conversion element, can be packaged into an electronic component, and the electronic component can be incorporated in an electronic apparatus.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-105846 discloses a semiconductor device package including an image sensor, such as a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS). This semiconductor device package includes a photoreceptor in the vicinity of the bottom of the package made of, for example, resin or ceramic, and a glass or resin cover, which is a light-transmissive, flat optical component, on the top. The cover is bonded to the frame of the package with an adhesive member or the like into a unified, closed structure.
In an electronic component, an optical member and an electronic device, or an optical member and a mount member in which an electronic device is disposed are fixed with an adhesive member. When a temperature change occurs during an electronic component manufacturing process and an electronic component, expansion or construction occurs in the optical member constituting the electronic component. This causes stress on an interface between the optical member and the adhesive member. An adhesive force generated at the interface between the optical member and the adhesive member can act as reaction against the stress, possibly causing damage to the optical member.
What is needed is a technique that provides an electronic component in which damage to an optical member can be reduced or eliminated while keeping an adhesive force necessary for bonding the optical member and an electronic device, or the optical member and a mount member in which an electronic device is disposed together.